Pokemon Mew4
by MatoAkira
Summary: Three Kids get dragged on an adventure to stop Mew4 from destroying the world (sorry about Pokemon Kid I was bored and typed some random stuff and then posted it so I am very sorry.)
1. Dragged Away

Pokemon Mew4

Chapter 1

Ok, my story begins before I was even born. Now scientists were getting cocky and after making Mewtwo. So they made Mew3 by mixing Mew and Mewtwo's DNA and some human DNA to make Mew3. After successfully making Mew3 they got really cocky and made a full Pokemon breed with Mew Mewtwo and Mew3's DNA to make Mew4. But Mew4 was too powerful for them and it destroyed the whole Kanto region and only 4 survived. It was Red, Blue, and Green as well as Professor Oak. They and their pokemon surfed to the closest region Johto. Once in Johto, they told everyone about Mew4 and his destructive power.

Flash forward 10 years to me sitting in the back of the school bus on my way back to the orphanage when Billy the bully sees me he walks back to me while the bus is still on the road and started to beat me up. Then the bus driver pulls over to the side and tries to stop Billy but then Billy threatens to unleash his caterpie that scares everyone. Now if you are wondering why we are scared of a caterpie it is because our town got so scared of Mew4 that they banned all Pokemon because they were too dangerous.

So I come back to the orphanage to find my best friends Orange and Purple outside. I walk up to them and say what are you doing outside I say. They responded with More importantly why are you so beat up they said in unison. Billy, I quickly respond. Oh, that guy Purple said. Yes, I say. Man Aster you really shouldn't let him beat you up said Orange. Whatever, what are you guys doing outside Mrs. Plum might catch yo I say. Were running away and you are coming with us they say in unison. Why I ask. But they ignore me and grab my arm and pull me out of town. Never to return again.


	2. First Pokemon

**Pokemon Mew4**

**Chapter 2**

**-disclaimer- all of the rights to pokemon belong to Game Freak Okay here is Chapter 2. Sorry, my spelling is bad also in my story Mew3 is spelled Mew3 because I can make it spelled like that the same can be said about Mew4.**

**Getting In**

"Okay guys where are we going ?" asked Aster "We're going to the new town Grass City apparently it was built by Professor Oak" replied Purple. "Wait how are we going to get in we are just a couple of 11-year-olds," says Aster "easy we lie," says Orange "wait that was your plan ?" askes Purple. "Yup" replies Orange "okay let's think of another", but Aster can't finish his sentence because they arrive at the gate."Hey who are you guys ?" asked Officer Jenny "we are um… kids who live at the hotel." says Orange "oh yeah" said Officer Jenny suspicious of them. "Yeah our parents live over at the hotel," says Purple "you look like you could never be siblings one of you is blonde while the other has straight up PURPLE hair," says Officer Jenny. "Well, you see we are all adopted," says Aster "well why are you out of Green City then ?" Officer Jenny askes. " We went outside to play, but, our parents told us not to go into the wood but we disobeyed and got lost but found our way back to the gate," says Orange. "Well fine I trust you guys," says Officer Jenny then she let them in.

**What Now?**

The kids go to the hotel because Officer Jenny was looking at them. Once she stopped looking they ran out and then Orange askes "Why did you guys lie to I thought you didn't want to lie ?" "well if one of us gets arrested we all get arrested" replied Purple. "Okay, but what now ?" askes Aster. "Hey, you kids how old are you ?" some random guy askes the trio. "Um… we are 11" responds Aster. "11 how long have you been 11" he askes. "About 3 months," says Aster "3 months well you are late, all 11-year-olds get their first pokemon and start their journey it used to be 10 but after Mew4 attacked Professor Oak bumped it up to 11," the man says. "Cool where is his house ?" askes Purple. He actually uses a lab and I can show you the way to the lab," says the man.

The man leads the kids to a huge building he then proceeds to leave. They all knock on the door and a man in a lab coat answers "oh you must be new kids" he then says "sure" says Orange. "Well, I only have 3 pokemon left" the man then says while leading them to the pokemon. "I don't think this is a good idea pokemon are dangerous," says Aster "Don't worry," Purple says. Then the man says this "oh I forgot to mention that I'm Professor Oak also we're here, now choose between Cyndaquil the fire type or Totodile the water type or Chickorita the grass type.

**First Pokemon**

"I'll take Cyndaquil the fire type and I'll call her Cindy," says Orange "well I will take Totodile the water type and call it Splash, " says Purple "I guess that I'll get Chickorita and I'll name him Leafy. "How do you know their genders" askes Prof. Oak "Well one would think that this high voice of Cyndaquil would mean that it's a girl," says Orange. "Well you are sharp, what about you how did you know Chickorita was a boy," Prof. Oak says. "I just knew," says Aster. "Well okay, hey you girl" Prof. Oak then says to Purple. Then she looked at him and said "um...y-y-yes" she says nervously. "You seem highly energetic and I think if anyone can stop Mew4 you kids can" Oak then says.

**Wait WHAT!**

After Prof. Oak convinced them to stop Mew4 he led them to their 3 man submarine and said "I placed some important things in there the are your Pokedexes along with 100 normal pokeballs 250 great balls 450 ultra balls and 20 master balls, whatever happens, remember don't use a single master ball against anything but Mew4 got it" Oak says. "Yes," they all say. "Alright, the top is the pilot seat while the bottom is for the others now you guys determine who you pilot is no me" after Oak said that, Purple and Orange pointed at Aster to be their leader. So they all got in their places and Oak said this "don't die, don't leave each other behind, and most importantly don't waste your master balls anyways bye". "Wait what was the first thing he said ?" asked Aster "don't die," Orange says casually, then he realizes what he just said and they all said in unison "what WHAT!"


	3. Submerged

**Pokemon Mew4**

**Chapter 3**

**-Disclaimer- All the rights to pokemon belong to Game Freak. Okay, I forgot to mention that Prof. Oak gave them Pokegears with their Pokedexes and they were speaking through their Com links and there is not some random hole up on the pilot seat so the can talk anyways here is the story, Oh and Purple got scared because she thought that she would get in trouble over not assuming her Pokemon's gender. The children are not scared of pokemon any more because they realize that most of them are not mean or crazy.**

**Under The Sea**

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Aster "I guess we just explore and train our Pokemon up as well as catch Pokemon to make a team. " Orange then said. "Wow, how do you know that much?" asked Purple "There is a how to be a Pokemon trainer book here," Orange replied. "Wait so why did Professor Oak say that we could stop Mew4?" asked Purple. "Um...we assumed our pokemon's gender and you were excited" replied Orange, "I think he was drunk, said Purple. "Wait what?" Aster and Orange said "it's just a theory," Purple said. "Sure," said Aster suspicious of her.

"So... are you guys seeing these red fish bullying this golden fish in front of us?" asked Aster. "Um…. we don't have windows," Orange said "oh well um I'm going to catch that gold fish…. How do you catch pokemon?" Aster then said, "well you have to weaken the pokemon the throw the Pokeball," said Orange "okay" responded Aster while grabbing one of the pokeballs and he goes out an exit pod. Once out he realizes that he does not know how to swim and will drown when suddenly gold fish/shiny Magikarp uses its tail to slap the other Magikarp and saves him by bringing him to his pod because it was a smart Magikarp. Once both of them were in the pod Aster realized that this fish wanted to be caught so he caught it. Then the Pokedex told Aster the Magikarps entry and he says "well I heard your entry and what you evolve into so your name will be Hydro.

**Sinking**

Aster could hear the word help through his comlink and saw that his friends were sinking down to the bottom and he could barely see the submarine so he rushed down got back in the pilot seat and said "sorry I'm late, oh and you might want to brace for impact" when they crashed to the bottom,once Aster looked up he saw a whole underwater region with glass borders so they don't get flooded by water then he said "guys are you seeing this?" "NO we are not, we don't have windows remember!" yelled Orange "well there is a huge underwater region in front of us" replied Aster while driving towards the gate.

**Entry**

As soon as Aster got to the gate the guard saw him from inside and used their tractor beam to bring them into the dock which then hooked up into a pipe to lead them in. (Sort of like how you enter and exit an airplane ) Once they were in the guard said "welcome to the aqua city I hope you enjoy it here". "Wait aren't you going to ask why we are here, or how we are here, or where are parent are, or for an ID?'' Orange questioned. "Nope" the guard responded "Well ok." Aster said.

** -Disclaimer-(again) sorry for long delay I was busy moving**


	4. Mew4 attack

**Pokemon Mew4**

Chapter 4

**-Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon GameFreak does and also I'm trying a new format **

"Alright umm….what do we do now," Aster asked

"I think we should search for Mew4" Orange said

"No No that would be dumb we know nothing about Pokemon or how to use them how about we learn more" Purple had said

Now the children decided to go with Purple's idea (as this was the most sensible) however they didn't know where to go and they couldn't see any trainers to ask for help so they ended up aimlessly wandering around the city until they found a guy and an Eevee he was also holding a yellow stone.

"Alright it's time for you to become a Leafeon" the trainer

And so he tapped the stone to the Eevee's head and it became a Jolteon however this got the trainer mad as he wanted a Leafeon so he just put back in it's Pokeball the he THREW the Pokeball into the route 3's grass then ran away having seeing this Purple took pity on the Jolteon and went into route 3 to find the Jolteon and claim it (as she thought that, that was the best thing to do at that moment) so she came back many a couple more Pokemon but then Aster started to wonder how did Pokemon get under water if they are not water type Pokemon but then he decided to not question it because they were there now (good move because that is a big plothole but hey this is just a dumb Pokemon fanfiction so it doesn't need to make sense).

So they were clueless on what to do until somebody screamed "Mew4 attack MEW4 ATTACK TAKE SHELTER" now this took the trio by surprise and they didn't know what to do should they try to fight Mew4 or run but soon they were the only ones outside and suddenly Purple was being lifted off the ground and what looked like a a bunch of stars started flying towards her but the Jolteon came out of his Pokeball and took the hit and it fainted (not dead just fainted)

"Hey, put her down" Aster screamed.

But then the other 3 Mews showed up and they fought back Mew4 and in the background, Adster could see the silhouette of a trainer but then he realized that Purple was falling and so he caught her now a couple of days past and Purple wouldn't even try to touch her Pokeballs and they were always at least 3 feet away from her (this meant either Aster or Orange carried them) that whole event thaught he kids a good lesson and they weren't ready for Mew4


End file.
